The Winding Road We Tred
by Queen Maria
Summary: The adventures the Dragonborn takes as she journeys across Skyrim, from her near execution at Helgen to the battle with Alduin, and the people she meets, befriends, and fights along the way.
1. Who Are You?

**The adventures the Dragonborn takes as she journeys across Skyrim, from her near execution at Helgen to the battle with Alduin, and the people she meets, befriends, and fights along the way.**

**Rating subject to change.**

**I do not own the Elder Scrolls or Skyrim. This is a non-profit story.**

IIIIII

_"There are many paths before us, little one. Each takes us somewhere new. I took one long ago, and I have never looked back."_

_The child frowned, a crease appearing between her brows._

_"Which path do I follow then, Papa?"_

IIIIIIII

Her timing was simply impeccable.

Her head throbbed painfully as the cart jostled along, sending spikes of pain through her spine and sides.

She hardly addressed the blonde soldier sitting across from her. The light stung her eyes, and it hurt to turn her head to see where they were.

The familiar imposing mountains of Skyrim rose around her, striking against the beautiful blue sky. Wherever they had traveled, they were not so high in the mountains for snow to fall.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," a voice spoke up to her right. She turned, and saw a wide faced Nord dressed in nothing but rags. Looking at herself, she was dismayed to realize she was no better off. What had happened to her dress and cloak? Even her shoes were missing!

The man lamented his fortune to the blonde soldier, who didn't seem very sympathetic. Given her current situation, she couldn't say she was overly compassionate either. The thief had been stealing someone's horse, and complained about capture? He deserved to be led away in binds.

But her…

She grimaced as the cart went over a particularly large rock in the path, jarring her head again.

As if crossing the border hadn't been enough of a hassle, she had crossed the snowy mountains right into a Stormcloak regiment. They'd burst through the rocks and trees, running madly toward her, with battle axes and maces raised.

She'd screamed, raising her hands to ward the menace off, sparks flickering to life at her fingertips. Perhaps she could stun them long enough to run, to find a path and flee until for found the nearest town…

One large, hulking man had started to shout, calling out to the soldiers before their blows found their mark.

"Stop! _Stop!_ It's just a woman! Stop!"

He'd thrown his sword in the path of his fellow, sending the axe into the dirt.

Everyone else had frozen for a moment, their helmets jerking between the man and her.

She looked up as the cart hobbled along, staring at the blonde in front of her.

It was him. He'd been the one to stop the assault, for all the good his quick actions had done her.

"You and me, we shouldn't be here," said the thief, looking at her now.

She said nothing, simply shaking her head slightly to clear the remaining fog.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, horse thief," said the blonde, shaking his head.

She looked out over the cart, watching horses and men in brown and red march ahead of them.

_Imperials_, she remembered.

As the Stormcloaks had lowered their weapons, a red head had turned to the blonde.

"Well, we can't stand here gawking. We need to move!"

"Aye," the blonde had nodded, turning toward her as the men and women began to pass. "You should probably-"

The Stormcloak nearest to them, a tall man with a greatsword, gave a choked cry.

Everyone turned toward him, and she had only stared, frozen and wide-eyed, at the arrow protruding from the bottom of his neck.

This time, there had hardly been a moment to react as she was roughly pushed into the mud and grass.

"Under fire! Take cover!"

The blonde hit the ground next to her, a shield appearing in front of her face.

"Stand down, and stay hidden! We're under attack and Imperial soldiers don't care who they hit!"

She hadn't listened. If only she had listened…

But despite her startled reaction to the Stormcloak's aborted assault, she had never been one to take an attack lying down.

She shoved herself up from the dirt, leaning against a large boulder and wishing for a weapon, even just a dagger.

The Imperials came down upon the soldiers in force, and from her perspective, the Stormcloaks had hardly had a chance. Swords were disarmed, bows snapped, and at least one head had rolled disgustingly close to her.

When they had spotted her standing off to the side, she threw her hands up, this time in surrender.

"I'm not with them! You're making a mistake-"

Her sentence was roughly cut off by what she though was a sword butt striking her head.

The horse thief, as the blonde had called him, spoke up again, drawing her from her thoughts.

"What's wrong with him?"

She looked to her right, truly looking at the man beside her for the first time.

He was blonde, and large as Nords typically were, but his attire was strange. Unlike the others, he did not wear any armor. His long cloak, boots and pants liked finely made, even though they had clearly seen better days.

"Watch your tongue. You're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

_What?_

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured _you_... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

_No. No, no_!

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

_Oh, gods._

There was another cart full of Stormcloaks clunking on a head of them, and toward the front, she thought she saw the glint of gold adorning an elderly head. Given her current situation, if didn't take long to guess who it was.

_What madness has brought me here?_

The blonde talked some more with the horse thief, but she hardly listened. She paid attention enough to learn he was from Rorikstead.

She wondered if they had ever met before, all those years ago.

She saw a wooden gate rise along the path, and thought she recognized the sign.

"This is Helgen."

Her eyes widened, the Nords wistful words cutting through her like a knife.

Helgen.

She was at _Helgen_, the very place she sought when she crossed the border.

She was home, finally home, after fifteen years.

She had come home to die.

She hardly recognized it.

IIII

She looked around the buildings, nostalgia rising in her chest. She recognized the curved stone wall, the few houses protected by the strong walls. She bit her lip and fought to keep a straight face as she saw people come out of their homes to watch the carriages drive by, like a macabre parade.

One little boy complained that he didn't want to go inside.

She looked over at him, frowning at the house and his father when it struck her.

She remembered that man. He was a hunter, though he'd been hardly more than a boy back then. He had treated her kindly. She remembered the day they'd left Helgen, when he'd given her a honeynut treat for the road that hadn't lasted five minutes.

A few tears filled her eyes as she wondered if he would remember her if she spoke, wondered if he would speak for her…

The carriage thudded to a halt, slamming her against the front side, and she forced down the tears. She knew they would do her no good.

The horse thief started to panic, begging the Stormcloaks to help him.

The blonde man told him to face death with courage.

_That's fair of you_, she thought bitterly. _You signed up for this possibility when you joined the rebellion. Why shouldn't you help us?_

There were two soldiers waiting for them as they jumped from the carriage. One, a tanned woman, wore a gleaming metal helmet marking her high rank as an officer. The other wore simple imperial garb, a brown and red uniform and no helmet.

The red headed man held a long list in his hand, and began to call out their names.

Ulfric Stormcloak walked from the soldiers with his head held high, despite the gag wrapped around his mouth.

The blonde soldier identified himself as Ralof of Riverwood, and she watched as he walked toward the headsman.

He was from Riverwood. Perhaps he too had once met her during a delivery to the town…

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't _do_ this!"

The horse thief, or Lokir as he was apparently named, darted past the soldiers, disregarding the woman's firm shout to halt.

"You're not gonna kill me!

_Oh, you fool._

"Archers!"

As if in a trance, she watched Lokir run up the path, and flinched when she saw the stick of wood suddenly pierce his back.

He gave a pitiful cry as he hit the ground, then remained still.

"Anyone else feel like running?" barked the woman.

She turned back to face them.

The red head looked toward her, and frowned.

"You there, step forward."

She complied, staring at him.

"Who are you?"

That was a question for the ages. Who a person was seemed like such a complex query. So much went into a person; their memories, their actions, their spoken words.

But all that mattered now, all that would some up her existence in the end, was a simple name.

"I am Valkyrie, daughter of Brynja Copperstone and Arnandre Bielle. I've been living in Anvil, in Cyrodiil, I-"

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman," the red head shook his head as he took down her name.

Valkyrie stopped talking, not wanting to provoke the soldiers with interruptions. But still, they must allow her to explain her case. The imperial soldiers she had known all her life allowed statements, even if they were strict.

"Captain, what she we do? She's not on the list."

_Of course I'm not,_ she thought, _I've only just come into the country. So let me-_

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Her heart dropped into her stomach like a stone.

"By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry," he said, turning to her again. For his part, the soldier did look sorry, as if he could tell her something else. "At least you'll die here, in your homeland."

_Forgive me,_ Valkyrie thought with bitterness burning inside her eyes, _if that is of little consolation._


	2. Flight

**I do not own Skyrim, the Elder Scrolls, or any of its characters beyond my own OCs.**

**Rating subject to change.**

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!"

Ulfric growled through his gag, but General Tulius didn't react.

"You started this war, and plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire is going to put you down!"

As if in agreement, a terrible shrieking cry echoed across the sky, chilling Valkyrie's bones. Everyone started, the soldiers crouching low for a moment as all eyes went skyward.

A soldier inquired about the sound, only to be disregarded by Tulius.

Valkyrie lowered her eyes to the golden armored elder, eyes wide in shock. General Tulius had a heroic reputation among the people of Cyrodiil. How could he disregard that noise as "nothing?"

_That was __**not**__ "nothing." It was like nothing I've ever heard._

A priestess started to say their last rites, and Valkyrie took a deep breath to steady herself.

She would not go to that block weeping like a fool. She was raised to be stronger than that.

IIIIII

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

Valkyrie tore her eyes away from the dark red of the man's blood, coating the chopping block like a sinister paint.

Echoing the captain's order, another piercing shriek rang out, and all eyes again searched the clouds.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The Nordic soldier asked nervously, looking to his captain.

"As _said_, next _prisoner._"

The Imperial soldiers made no move toward her, but the Nord with the list instructed her to move forward. He spoke gently, and she found herself appreciating the man. While the other soldiers barked orders, especially that domineering woman, he spoke to her gently. It seemed like the least they could do as they executed her without cause.

She swallowed, but walked slowly to the block.

She stared out ahead, looking at the small houses and imposing imperial walls as the captain roughly shoved her down with her hands and foot.

She gave a grunt when her head hit the block, fighting nausea at the wet, sticky substance now coating her cheek and hair. The smell made it difficult to breathe, not that it would matter for much longer.

The headsman gripped his black axe tightly, moving to raise it over her.

Valkyrie's gaze, which had been fixed on that huge blade, shifted to the skies once more when a large, black shape shot out from the tall mountains.

"_What in Oblivion is that?"_

Valkyrie raised her head slightly, ignoring the headsman as he prepared to swing down her execution.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to tell him to look behind him, but could not find the words. He gazed at her grimly, one eye milky white and the other hard as flint.

The giant, black mass and spikes and glowing red eyes landed with a colossal thud atop the tower.

Her executioner fell as the ground shook, and the beast opened its mouth. A horrid, piercing shriek rang through the air, and Valkyrie lifted her head from the block.

_Oh, Divines. This can't be possible…_

"_Dragon_!"

Soldiers ran to surround the tower as fire and rocks rained down upon them all.

The colossus opened its mouth once more and through them all away from it, sending Valkyrie careening away from the chopping block across the hard cobblestones.

Stunned and dazed, she slowly rolled onto her backside, eyes spinning in her head as she tried to steady herself.

Dimly, she heard a voice shouting at her.

"…come on! We won't get another chance!"

Blinking rapidly, Valkyrie stood, watching as the blonde soldier, Ralof is what he'd been called, ran for a tower.

Looking around, Valkyrie saw soldiers with bows drawn toward the skies, and a dark shadow fell over her.

Without hesitating further, she darted after Ralof, stumbling as the ground shook and rocks crossed her path.

Streaking through the door, she bolted for the wall, leaning against it heavily.

Looking up, she realized she stood in the presence of Jarl Ulfric, who spoke to Ralof.

"Could the legends be true?"

Ulfric scoffed.

"Legends don't burn done villages."

Looking down, Valkyrie saw two Stormcloaks lying on the ground, bleeding and moaning.

_I could try to help-_

The tower shook violently, and Ulfric looked at them all fierily.

"We need to move! _NOW_!"

Valkyrie look up the stairs as Ralof started toward them. She looked back at the wounded soldiers, lying on the stones as their Jarl and fellows abandoned them.

_I'm so sorry,_ she thought as she ran. _There just isn't time._

The Stormcloaks up the stairs shouted something she didn't quite catch, and when she looked up, the wall burst apart, crushing the two men like ants.

She screamed, ducking her head, but charged toward the new opening.

She jumped over the rubble, standing in the opening, when she saw the same pair of red eyes glaring at her from the outside.

Something deep inside of her stirred, a terrible, gut-wrenching fear crawled up her throat and stuck there, cutting off her voice.

The dragon reared back its head, and Valkyrie turned away, jumping up the stairs to the other wall.

Not even a second after she was clear of the opening, she felt a terrible heat sear her body, and covered her head with her arms as she crouched, a difficult feat considering her bindings.

Finally, the blaze died, and she heard the strong beat of wings.

Gasping, Valkyrie rose, brushing dirt and blood from her arms. She winced and looked down, seeing the red burns forming on her arms.

Ralof ran up the stairs behind her, looking out over the burning town.

He pointed toward the house below them, and Valkyrie didn't wait to hear what he would say.

She ran and jump with all the strength she had left, landing hard on the upper floor.

She grunted, knees resting on the ground as her muscles protested such a leap. She wished her hands were free, but had not way to cut her binds. She felt blood trickle down her fingers around the ropes.

_I don't have time to heal myself. Just keep running!_

She moved forward, limping slightly, and heard the other soldier land in the house as she dropped wearily to the first floor.

Darting out, she heard and saw the desolation.

Charred corpses littered her path, burning wood scattered across the way. Her foot wraps did little good against it all.

Rushing forward, she saw a little boy standing terrified, as his father lay on the ground.

The red haired Nord encouraged him away, as his father told him to run. His father the hunter was bleeding on the ground, helpless.

"I'm done for, little cub. Go! Run for it!"

The boy finally left, running beside a house with the soldier.

Valkyrie darted forward, forgetting her aches and burns as she raced toward the dying man.

_I will heal him, I can heal him, I will-_

She hit the ground hard as the dragon landed behind the man. The hunter turned slightly before looking in the direction his son had run.

"That's it, son. Make me proud."

Valkyrie darted to her right inside a house for cover when the dragon opened it maw once more, and heard the hunter as he screamed his last.

"_Here, little rabbit. I know the road can be long and boring."_

_The honey nut treat dripped onto her fingers from the stick, and she gave him a small smile._

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_Sir? I'm not nearly old enough for you to be calling me sir."_

_She giggled slightly, taking a small bite of her snack and grinning for the first time in three weeks._

_The young red head grinned sadly at her, placing his hand on her head and tilting it up to look at him._

"_Take care of yourself, little rabbit."_

"Torolf!"

Torolf. Torolf was his name.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry if Helgen is taking a while, I'm working to keep the pacing slow.**


	3. Unbound

**Hope you've liked the first two chapters! Here's some more!**

Valkyrie felt a strong hand wrap around her left arm, dragging her to her feet.

"Still alive, prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way!"

The gentle voiced soldier hauled her to her feet, her hands slapping uselessly against her thighs.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy! I have to find General Tulius and join the defense!"

He was running in front of her with his sword drawn before she could ask him to cut her binds, and she wondered if he would be willing to free her at all.

_He just called me "prisoner," after all. Perhaps I should run…_

The falling rocks and scattered arrows clattered around her, and suddenly a man in armor with a sword seemed like a safer choice.

She bolted after the soldier, ducking under a crumbling roof when she heard him yell out to her.

"Stay close to the wall!"

Valkyrie hesitated for a moment before ducking against the wall, pressing her bound wrists against the hard stones.

Less than five inches to her right, a huge, black spike crashed into the ground, sending dirt and rocks into her skin.

She screamed, shoving her hands against her mouth to stifle the sound.

That horrific sound of fire and screams met her ears again as the dragon stretched long next over the soldier and herself, its black wings curling next to her head.

After a few horrifying moments, the creature took flight once again, sending Valkyrie stumbling from the force of its wind.

The soldier ran through the remains of a charred building, and Valkyrie followed as best she could, sweat and blood and dirt stinging her wounds like fire.

Valkyrie quickly averted her gaze in the small house when she saw the body of a man, curled in the fetal position, and burnt beyond recognition, his skin still smoldering.

The soldier took a sharp turn to the left, pausing to spare a wounded man a glance. Valkyrie slipped in her foot wrappings, stumbling to remain upright. She didn't like her odds of survival if she fell out in the open.

"It's you and me, prisoner! Stay close!

The soldier led her toward a stone arch, charging through it toward another tower. Valkyrie rushed down the small incline, hoping to reach the sanctuary of the keep before she resembled the burnt remains of the people in the house.

From the other side of the tower, Valkyrie saw blue clad soldiers rush toward them.

"Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" The red haired imperial yelled, raising his sword in front of him. Valkyrie stumbled to his side, clenching her fists tightly and wishing for at least a dagger.

Ralof stopped as the rest of the fleeing Stormcloaks disappeared through a door in the keep, holding an axe and bleeding.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!"

Ralof brandished his axe toward them as he ran toward the keep after his fellow.

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde!"

Hadvar, as he was apparently called, spared Valkyrie a glance as he ran toward a different door.

"With me, prisoner! Let's go!"

Valkyrie looked toward the path the Stormcloaks had taken, and heard Ralof call after her as well.

"You, come on! Into the keep!"

She paused, unsure which path she should take.

What guarantee did she have that Hadvar wouldn't take her straight back to the headman's block? On the other hand, what assurance did she have that the Stormcloaks would keep her safe? Especially if one saw her skill with magic…

The shadow of the dragon flew past her to the right, and Valkyrie ducked to the left, unconsciously putting distance between herself and the Stormcloaks. When she looked up again, she saw Ralof waiting at the other door, watching her from across the rubble.

When she looked in the direction Hadvar had taken, she saw him waiting at the door, waiting for her as she staggered to her feet.

"Quick! I can cut you loose inside the keep!

He slid a key into the lock and waited for her, just inside the door, shouting to hurry.

Running as fast as she could on her bruised, burned, and bloody legs, Valkyrie ran after Hadvar into the keep.

_Please don't let me regret this._

IIIIIIIII

Hadvar slammed the door shut as Valkyrie stumbled into the keep, wincing when her knees hit the stone floor.

Staggering to her feet, she saw that they were in the barracks, and that it was deserted.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it," Hadvar said, running a hand through his hair. "Was that really a dragon? The bringer of the end times?"

Valkyrie said nothing in response, only tried to find a blade to cut her wrists free. She could not possibly process what a dragon attack meant at the moment.

Hadvar seemed to notice her struggle.

"We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

With a sigh of relief, Valkyrie held up her hands, allowing Hadvar to quickly wedge a dagger between the ropes, cutting them in one strike.

"There you go."

"Thank you," she breathed, holding her right fingers against her left wrist.

"Gods, you're a bloody mess. Sorry I didn't get to that sooner. There wasn't time-"

Hadvar broke off abruptly as golden light circled Valkyrie's hands, her healing magic spreading blessed relief up her limb.

Weary as she was her supply of magic was full.

Hadvar spoke up as she switched hands to heal her right arms burns and cuts.

"Well, you're full of surprises. Not many Nords take up restoration or magic in general."

Valkyrie gave him a slight smile, moving to heal her legs.

"I'm not like most Nords. "

Hadvar said nothing at first, only nodding idly when she lowered her hands from healed, unblemished skin.

"Take a look around," he said, gesturing around the room, "there should be plenty of gear to choose from." He lifted his sword arm, grimacing at the blisters. "I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns."

"You don't pay much attention, do you?" Valkyrie breathed a laugh, taking his seared arm in her left hand.

"What're you- Oh."

Hadvar's stance relaxed as Valkyrie shrouded his arm in golden light, erasing burns that would have otherwise left ugly scars after weeks of healing. As good as healing remedies were, everyone knew there was nothing like the touch of an experienced student of the restoration school.

"Thank you," he said as he rubbed his arm, flexing the new skin.

"You're welcome. Thank you for helping me." Valkyrie gave Hadvar a small nod before turning away, opening the chest to their left.

She scowled at the wooden base when she found it empty.

Hadvar moved away to the far side of the room, perusing the chest and cupboards.

"Do you have any idea what they did with my belongings? I had potions and gold with me when they captured me."

Hadvar looked distinctly uncomfortable, checking a chest at the end of one of the beds.

"Some of our recruits aren't as honorable as others. They like to divide up prisoners' belongings even before they're executed."

He looked at her, apologetically.

"I'm fairly certain your dress was beyond saving when they put you in the cart. It was bloody and dirty. A few of the women put you in those rags. Believe me," he added at her outraged expression, "those rags covered you better than that dress did."

Valkyrie scowled at him for a few moments before bitterly lamenting her lost possessions.

"That snowy sabre cat cloak cost me two hundred septims in Anvil. I spent weeks collecting the ingredients for those potions. That gold was all I had. What am I to do now? Or are you just going to return me to the block when we get out of this?"

Hadvar glared at her slightly as they both continued to search for supplies.

"If I was going to have you executed after all this, why would I have helped you escape? I would've just left you to burn and saved myself the trouble."

Valkyrie said nothing in reply, digging through a chest.

Finally, she gave a small cry of triumph when she came across a woman's imperial uniform and boots. Darting behind the dresser, she gave Hadvar a word of warning to stay on that side of the room as she hurried to dress.

The uniform fit her remarkably well, though it was a bit big. The rumblings outside seemed fainter, but she hurried to adjust the straps.

Moving back around the dresser, she caught a brown object quickly tossed to her from across the room.

"Put that on, your head has taken enough hits today."

Giving him only a cynical "Ha" in response, Valkyrie approached him, weighing the helmet in her hand.

Moving back to the center of the room, she saw a glint of light reflecting off the table. Realizing what it must be, she darted over, quickly grabbing the five septims and putting them in her pocket.

If she made it out of this in one piece, that would at least buy her a meal.

"Got to be a sword or two in one of these chests. Look around."

Turning back around, Valkyrie went to the only unchecked chest left in the room. It had no weapons, but contained a recognizable skin pouch.

She said nothing about the lack of weapons as she pocketed eight more septims.

Valkyrie began to lose hope about finding a weapon when saw one hanging on the wall by the cupboards. She picked it up carefully, testing the weight.

"Better get that armor on, give that sword a few swings."

She complied, thrusting the sword in front of her.

Valkyrie looked at another ordinary iron sword hanging from a weapon wrack, lifting it up carefully. Turning, she saw no shield racks in the large room.

"Let's keep moving. That thing is still out there."

Hadvar headed out as she secured the two iron swords around her waist. The weight was uncomfortable, but since she didn't have a shield and needed to save her magic for healing, it was better than nothing.

Hadvar walked quietly to a gate at the end of the hall, and both heard voices on the other side.

Looking through the gate discreetly, he turned to whisper to her.

"Stormcloaks. Maybe we can reason with them."

He slowly pulled the release on the gate, which rose up with grinding protests.

The Stormcloaks on the other side stopped talking, and Valkyrie saw them draw their weapons.

She raised her own sword, and tried to speak calmly.

"We've no quarrel with you, we just want to-"

Her attempt at negotiation was abruptly cut off as a hulking man with a great sword charged forward with a battle cry, followed quickly by a woman with a war hammer.

Valkyrie dodged backwards, narrowly avoiding the swing as the man rushed her. She saw Hadvar dart out from behind the gate and crash against the other one, drawing her attention to him.

The Stormcloak with the great sword rebounded quickly, charging her once more. She crouched low, holding both swords in a defensive position as the man towered over her. Darting to the left as the sword began its ascent over his back, Valkyrie braced herself against the hard wall as the man's sword crashed uselessly against the stones, badly jarring his hands. Realizing his error in swinging too soon too late, as Valkyrie's sword sliced his right arm. He gave out a cry, his grip on his sword failing, but had no chance to recover before Valkyrie's swords attacked his neck and chest.

The man gave a choked gasp before collapsing to the ground, dead in moments as his heart swiftly bled out.

Valkyrie looked up, watching Hadvar block swing after swing from the other soldier.

Casting down her left sword for a moment, Valkyrie took aim with her left hand, lining it up with the woman's figure.

_A little now won't hurt._

Fire erupted from her fingers, shooting hot flames into the side of the Stormcloak soldier.

She cried out, dropping her sword in surprise and pain. The cloth of her uniform had caught the flames, and the fire back to cloak her quickly.

She dropped her hammer in a panic, and Valkyrie looked to Hadvar for him to finish the job.

Unfortunately, the soldier was staring dumbstruck as the Stormcloak began to scream in pain.

Angry at the lack of movement, Valkyrie surged forward with her swords, impaling the woman as the flames began to reach her face.

As she crumpled to the floor, Valkyrie faced Hadvar again.

"Why didn't you kill her? I didn't want her to suffer from the flames."

Hadvar turned to her again, eye brows furrowed.

"You sent a wave of fire into my opponent without warning. It was a shock, I didn't even understand where it came from."

Valkyrie huffed impatiently, reaching for the woman's body and grasping the small brown pouch on her hip before the flames reached it.

"I have dabbled in almost every type of magic. Destruction is highly advantageous in battle. You may expect it from me from here on out."

Hadvar grunted, a bit distastefully, Valkyrie thought, but said nothing as she blatantly looted the two bodies.

Without counting the coins, she wagered she had enough to buy herself some food and a room if she could find a town.

"Let me see if I can get this door open…"

Hadvar manipulated an iron gate until is sprang open with a _clang_.

They headed toward the hallway, running quickly down the sloping paths.

As they reached the bottom, the ground began to quake violently, sending Valkyrie into the stone wall.

"Look out!"

About ten feet away from them, the ceiling caved in, crashing to the floor with a colossal _bang!_

Righting herself, Valkyrie looked at Hadvar, who frowned and looked around hurriedly.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy."

Valkyrie looked at the left wall, breathing a sigh a relief to find an open door.

Her relief was cut short when she heard rushed male voices.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of Helgen! Now!"

"These imperials have potions in here! We're going to need them."

Valkyrie walked cautiously into the room, listening to the voice beyond the column in the center. She walked forward, trying to keep her steps light, but the soldiers picked up her presence anyway.

Two men, large and hulking, drew their weapons up. Valkyrie drew her right hand sword, keeping her left hand prepped behind her with a fist full of flames.

She had no more than raised her sword when Hadvar came rushing in, sword at the ready as a Stormcloak screamed that they would not be taken alive.

_That's your choice, not ours_, she thought a bit regretfully.

The first man charged Hadvar, holding a battle-axe high and swinging at his left side.

The second wielded another great sword, and came after her. As he raised the great blade high over his head, Valkyrie whipped out her left hand.

Once again, flames spewed out of her fingers, and hit the man squarely in the chest, fire licking his chin and cheeks.

He gave a cry, but unlike the woman did not lower his blade. Valkyrie dove away from the swing, narrowly missing its arc as she felt the wind on her leg. She lost her footing for a moment, and recovered in time only to dodge again.

The man seemed impervious to the flames smoldering on his armor, or was just foolish enough to ignore them.

Luckily Valkyrie had more than just fire hidden up her sleeve.

She brought her sword up in front of her, slicing at the man's legs. He flinched, stumbling slightly as his boots turned dark red.

Grimacing, Valkyrie shoved her sword into the man's side, flinching slightly as blood flowed down it to her fingers.

The man gave an unpleasant grunt, twisting away with a sickening wrench as her sword came away from his side.

He panted heavily, leaning on his side, but still standing.

Valkyrie looked at him in amazement. The man had incredible tenacity, that was certain. But he was also bleeding out rapidly, his legs were streaked crimson, and his neck was burned.

It was time to end his suffering.

Moving quickly, Valkyrie felt her hands tingle as blue sparks sprang to life.

Bringing her hands along the man's jawline before he could escape, she emitted a strong pulse directly into his head.

The man's eyes went very wide for a moment, and his mouth fell open almost comically. The next moment, his body toppled backward to the ground, his brain effectively destroyed.

It seemed like a horrid attack, but Valkyrie remembered learning long ago that it led to quick, painless death.

Hadvar had handled the other Stormcloak when she turned around, and was wiping his bloodied sword against the man's armor.

Looking around, she saw a large brown satchel lying against a gray barrel, a few apples spilling from it.

She walked over, lifting it carefully and examining the contents.

Three apples, two carrots, a potato, and what appeared to be a package of cooking salt.

"An old storeroom," Hadvar commented, looking around, "See if you can find some potions. Might come in handy."

Valkyrie lifted up the lid of the closest barrel and, sure enough, there were brightly colored potions resting on the bottom.

She reached for the red ones first, quickly loading them all into the bag.

Having emptied the barrel, she looked at the table to the left. There were too many barrels to sort through, but the table held a few half loaves of bread and another magicka potion. Loading them quickly into the sack, she lamented the fruit, vegetables and fresh meat they would have to leave behind.

Valkyrie imagined that by the end of all this, many people would do anything for a bit of food.

"Done then?" Hadvar asked hurriedly, and she nodded. "This way."

They ran out the wooden door, running down another angled corridor.

As they went, Valkyrie heard the sound of someone yelling out, and a crash came below them.

As they approached, it became clear that another fight was awaiting them below.

"The torture room," Hadvar muttered. "Gods I wish we didn't need these…" He paused slightly to draw his sword. "Hear that?"

Valkyrie rounded the corner, drawing her sword once again as streaks of lightning shot across the chamber.

Hadvar charged in, his sword already mid-swing as one of the Stormcloaks launched for a man in imperial garb.

The greatsword slammed against a large stone column as Hadvar joined the fray. The man drove the Stormcloak back, driving him toward an iron cage in the corner of the chamber.

Another Stormcloak lay on the floor, bleeding and disregarded. The three imperial soldiers all ganged up on the single remaining Stormcloak. Upon approaching the injured man, Valkyrie realized that the rebels had not been the ones wielding sparks.

The man hardly flinched as Valkyrie brought her sword down through his back. She gave an awful grunt, collapsing to the stones before remaining still.

When Valkyrie turned around again, she saw an imperial with a hood shooting sparks into the Stormcloak's chest, bringing him to his knees. He screamed when the man drew closer, and Valkyrie felt rage boil inside her. That was the torturer, and he wasn't aiming to kill that man quickly.

Valkyrie moved forward, grabbing the torturer by his hood and pulling him away. The man stumbled back, crying out in a raspy voice. His partner caught him before he hit the ground, but before he could retaliate Valkyrie had put her sword through the Stormcloak, ending him with a choked, bloody gasp.

Hadvar looked at her for a moment before turning to the torturer, disgust written plainly across his face.

The torturer didn't notice, or perhaps didn't care, as he started speaking amicably to them both.

"You fellows happened along just in time," he commented lightly, brushing off his uniform. "These boys seemed a bit upset at how I've been entertaining their comrades."

Valkyrie's face turned scarlet with her fury, but Hadvar spoke before she had the chance.

"Don't you even know what's going on?" Hadvar asked, incredulity and disgust evident in his voice. "A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

The torturer looked at them both for a moment before walking away with disinterest.

"A dragon?" he scoffed. "Please, don't make up nonsense," he said, his voice dripping with condescension.

Stopping at the door to a cell, the torturer looked up in thought.

"Although come to think of it, I did hear some odd noises coming from over there." He gestured halfheartedly toward the hallway at the end of the room, and Valkyrie wondered what else they would have to face in their escape.

She strode into the iron cage, quietly rejoicing when she saw an iron shield. She secured it on her left arm as Hadvar continued to speak.

"Come with us, we need to get out of here."

She walked out toward the prisoners' cages, and forced back her revulsion at the corpse lying dead in the center.

Marching over to a small table with a knapsack, she pulled out a few lock picks and a healing potion, tucking the bottle into her bag and taking the picks in hand.

She had the cage door open in moments, listening to the torturer's voice.

"You have no authority over me, boy," the imperial said with a bite in his voice.

Valkyrie frowned in disgust at both herself and the torturer as she pulled the mage's hood away from his body.

She had nothing in this land outside the items on her back and in her sack. A mage's hood, even if only a novice hood, would no doubt come in handy.

Valkyrie bent down and closed the man's eyes gently, picking the few pieces of gold lying on the cage floor with a magicka potion.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!" Hadvar yelled, frustrated.

"Forget the old man," came a different voice, which she assumed was the partner's, "I'll come with you."

The torturer's partner or assistant went into the caged room, drawing an iron mace from the wall.

The torturer huffed impatiently as she emerged from the cell.

"Sure, take all my things. _Please_."

Hadvar shook his head, turning to her.

"Grab what you can, and let's go," he ordered before heading down the hallway.

Valkyrie moved to follow him, before hearing the torturer speak to himself.

"Gods, what a mess. I'll have to clean up this trash on my own now."

She turned around, exhaling harshly. Without truly thinking, she aimed her left palm at the man's back, watching as blue sparks erupted from her fingers.

The man gave a harsh cry when her attack struck him, struggling to turn around and face her.

A smirk appeared on his face as he started toward her.

"Think you can take me?"

His hands came to life with his sparks, and Valkyrie reacted quickly.

This time her sparks struck him full in the face, and he yelled as he collapsed to the ground.

She walked toward him with her sword drawn high, jamming it where his neck met his shoulder.

The torturer choked as blood flowed out of his mouth, and Valkyrie backed away slowly, realization dawning.

Evil, vicious bastard or not, she had murdered him in cold blood. Arguably, she had earned her execution now.

Walking swiftly away from the bleeding corpse, she headed after Hadvar and the assistant.

_That man was vile. He was evil, but still, I didn't have any right…_

They walked through another torture room, though this one contained no living men.

Valkyrie avoided looking at a fresh body dangling grotesquely from a cage, keeping her eyes on Hadvar's back. The assistant was walking at his side, and she realized that if he knew what she'd done, Valkyrie was marching with someone out for blood.

The tunnels transformed into natural rock the deeper they moved, changing from carefully laid stones to flowing stones. In the distance, she heard the sound of running water.

As the path widened again, Valkyrie saw a light glowing in the distance, and realized they were approaching another manmade section of the tunnel system, no dart carved into a natural cave.

She was startled from her thoughts when an arrow whipped past her left ear, imbedding itself in the wall behind her.

Raising her shield, she saw a group of Stormcloaks rushing them, crossing a bridge and darting up the stairs.

The first, a woman, attacked with a sword and shield, and was entirely unprepared to handle three opponents.

Hadvar and the assistant charged her, and she fell after a few moments.

Valkyrie was forced against the wall as a lone man rushed her from the stairs, a war hammer slamming against her shield.

She cried out from the blow, her arm badly jarred and shaking. She tried to focus her healing magic in that hand, but could not concentrate with the man hovering over her.

Watching as he raised his hammer high again, she lashed out with her sword, catching him across his left elbow.

He faltered, the hammer losing its balance over his head, and she brought her sword down hard on his exposed right arm, earning a scream and blood splatter across his neck and chest.

Valkyrie slammed her sword into his chest, ripping it out quickly and leaving the man to a quick death.

Rising, she saw Hadvar and the assistant weren't far from her, having gone down the stairs to battle a Stormcloak wielding a battle axe.

Arrows were still flying around them, and Valkyrie saw across the stone bridge there were two archers, aiming for her companions and her.

She threw up her shield, trying to ignore the vibrations and unpleasant sluggishness coursing through her left arm.

The archers focused on her as she approached, and she ducked to the ground, seeking cover along the stone rail. Her boots slipped on the ground, and when she went to wipe them off, Valkyrie realized it was not merely water coating her fingers.

She looked up, spotting oily lamps dangling from the ceiling, coating the floor in a layer of oil.

The archers were standing in a particularly large puddle of it.

Bracing herself for a powerful backlash and seared skin, Valkyrie dropped her sword, aiming her right hand around the corner.

Fire spewed from her fingers, and the ground caught in moments.

Her own fire caught her fingers, and she screamed as they began to burn, quickly channeling her magicka toward healing.

As her own fingers and arms healed, she heard the screams of shock and pain from the archers.

Looking around the corner, the flames heated her face quickly, and she saw one archer jumping almost comically in the flames. The fire crawled up his legs, but she realized it would not kill him quick enough.

Bracing herself, she used the last of her magicka to fire a shot of sparks at the oil lamp. Easily disconnecting it from the ceiling.

The pot made a hollow crash on the ground before exploding into a million pieces.

The two archers screamed as the explosion enveloped them in oil and flames.

They threw their bows away as they tried to pat out the flames with their hands.

They both became quieter as they sank to the ground, smoking and charred horribly as the flames died down without magicka to fuel them.

Valkyrie rose unsteadily, dropping her bag off her shoulder as her blistered fingers sought a magicka potion.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to spy Hadvar approaching, a dripping sword in his hand.

She ripped the cork out of the bottle with her teeth, feeling her magicka supply replenish. She wasted no time in resuming her healing, feeling new skin grow slowly but steadily across her fingertips.

"You alright?" Hadvar asked, kneeling beside her.

"Burns, nothing I can't heal if we have a few moments." She looked into his face, noting the blood splatter. "You?"

"Fine, but I'm not the one who tried to blow up the cave." He looked at the two charred bodies across the room, shaking his head in amazement. "I've never seen destruction magic do _that_. What spell were you even using?"

"An oil slicked floor."

Hadvar looked to her again, confused.

"What?"

Valkyrie drank another magicka potion before gesturing to the ceiling with a glowing hand.

"There were oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. The floor was coated with oil where they were shooting. I aimed my flames at the floor and let the fire race toward them." She raised her lit hands. "That's how I scorched my hands. I had oil on my fingers that caught."

Hadvar looked at her, eye brows raised in incredulity.

"You started a blaze that knocked us off our feet, knowing you were going to cause a massive explosion, and that you would be injured?"

Valkyrie shrugged as she rose to her feet.

"Technically the explosion started when I drop a lamp on the fire itself."

Hadvar shook his head, running a hand through his bloodied hair.

"You are… something."

Valkyrie huffed, unsure as to whether or not he was praising her.

She walked over to the walk, picking up the discarded bow. It was unscathed, for the most part, and she imagined it would come in handy soon. Now if only their arrows hadn't burned with them.

Heading toward the door, she saw Hadvar following her alone.

"Where's the imperial tortur-assistant?" She asked.

Hadvar frowned, shaking his head before gesturing toward the center of the cave.

Walking to the ledge, she saw the assistant lying face down in a pool of blood, not far from the other Stormcloak.

She leapt over the edge, striding over to the bodies.

The Stormcloak had a quiver of arrows, and she carefully undid the strap before taking his coin purse.

The assistant had a dagger and coin purse of his own, which she attached to her belt.

Feeling slightly weighed down, she marched back up the stairs toward Hadvar.

He frowned at her, marching ahead angrily.

"Done looting the bodies of soldiers? Can we press on so the dragon doesn't bring the cave down on us?"

Valkyrie glared at his back.

"I've been stripped of all my belongings by _your_ army. Other than the coins I've found and taken from dead, I have nothing. I'm sorry for the loses you and your fellow soldiers have suffered, but they don't exactly need their arrows, daggers, or gold anymore."

Hadvar said nothing, and they came to a draw bridge. Hadvar threw down the lever, and the bridge clanged down.

"Let's see where this goes."

Valkyrie sprinted across past him, distrusting the integrity of a wooden bridge with all the seismic activity.

Hadvar hurried behind her, and moments after they entered the next cavern, the ground shook fiercely.

They both fell to their knees, bracing their hands against the ground before throwing their arms over their heads.

A colossal crash echoed behind them, and Valkyrie turned around to see the bridge behind them disappeared beneath an avalanche of rocks.

They rose slowly to their feet, panting heavily.

"Damn it," he cursed quietly. "No going back that way."

He looked at her, sighing shakily.

"I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us."

"Lucky," Valkyrie breathed, turning away and walking down the angled ramp.

"We'd better push on," he said, jogging after her. "I'm sure the others will find another way out."

"What others?" Valkyrie scoffed, looking at Hadvar dubiously. "We were the only ones in the keep besides those Stormcloaks. If anyone else was escaping, they were taking another route."

Hadvar and Valkyrie reached a drain, lit by a lantern in the grip of a skeletal hand.

"Hmm," Hadvar mused, "that doesn't go anywhere." He looked to the right, examining the only other route available to them. "I guess we'd better try this way."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, but grinned slightly at his optimism. Against these terrible odds, he kept up hope.

Spotting a few pieces of gold glinting in the lantern's light, Valkyrie pocketed them after Hadvar had gone ahead.

They delved deeper still, and Valkyrie notice a white, wispy material clinging to the cavern walls.

Realization hit her hard, and she reached out to stop Hadvar.

"Hadvar, wait-"

Both of them stopped in their tracks when a disgusting liquid splashed against their armor, stinging their skin with an icy burn.

Valkyrie wasted no time in whipping out her new bow, notching an arrow and firing it into the face of a small frostbite spider in the process of approaching.

It crumbled to the ground only to be overcome by four more, each much larger.

Hadvar swore loudly behind her, his sword and shield at the ready.

"What next? Giant snakes?"

Valkyrie launched another arrow into the bulbous backside of a spider.

"Don't tempt the gods, soldier."

Two of the spiders fell to her arrows while Hadvar stabbed another through the head, leaving only one large one toward the back, guarding many egg sacks.

Valkyrie fired an arrow into its back, causing the monstrosity to charge forward.

It launched itself onto Hadvar, whose sword was knocked away.

Valkyrie rushed over, lobbing another arrow in the creatures back, but still it struggled to sink it's fangs into Hadvar.

Realizing she had to finish it quickly, Valkyrie discarded her bow and unleashed a torrent of fire onto the spider's back.

It screamed, a terrible squealing sound, before falling silent and still.

Hadvar gave a gasp of relief as Valkyrie lifted the carcass away from him.

Valkyrie helped him to his feet, cloaking his poisoned arm in healing magic.

"The poison has entered your bloodstream," she commented lightly. "You will feel weak for some time, but this should help. If the pain becomes too great, let me know. Healing magic is highly effective, more so than potions, unless we have a cure poison."

Hadvar nodded, thanking her quietly.

"Too bad we don't have a little more time," she added with a smirk. "Frostbite venom is highly deadly. I'd love to bottle it for my arrows."

Hadvar looked at her, horror written on his face. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I'm practical, if nothing else."

Hadvar shook his head, staring at his arm. He pulled away the moment the wound was closed.

"The prejudice against magic in this country is completely ridiculous," Valkyrie said, sighing.

"Magic leads to a lot of problems, prisoner. Necromancy, explosions, freak accidents when experiments go awry." Hadvar stretched his arm, sighing in relief that the pain had faded.

"And yet without my restoration magic, you would not be using that arm for quite some time."

She strode away from him, uninterested in debating the merits of magical instruction.

She did however, dig the mage's hood out of her knapsack, and defiantly switch it with her helmet.

Hadvar said nothing. He stayed behind her, his footfalls heavily on the rocks.

They entered another cavern, crossing a rock bridge next to a small waterfall. It was dimly lit by lanterns, and she spotted an abandoned carriage near the edge of their side. She went to investigate when Hadvar suddenly grabbed her left arm.

"Hold up," he hissed, bringing them to a crouch. He pointed in front of them, and Valkyrie saw a dark shape shifted in the light.

"There's a bear just ahead. See her?"

Valkyrie gave a slow nod.

"I'd rather not tangle with her right now. We might be able to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step."

Valkyrie gave him a dubious look, reaching back for her bow in the dark.

"Or, if you're feeling lucky, you can use the bow. Might take her by surprise."

Valkyrie nodded, pushing him away with her hand.

"Just stay back," she whispered, carefully notching the bow.

"Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

The both crept forward slowly, until the bear was visible under light from the ceiling.

"Easy does it now," Hadvar muttered.

The iron arrow sailed through the air, and from the sudden roar that echoed through the cave, Valkyrie was fairly certain she hit for target.

The bear lurched to its feet, and as it turned toward the pair, Valkyrie sent another arrow straight into its shoulder.

The bear stumbled, its leg collapsing slightly, but it did not fall.

Beside her, Hadvar readied his sword.

The bear turned toward them, and started to charge.

Valkyrie notched another arrow, taking a deep breath before firing.

It found its mark in the bear's skull. The sow grunted, but fell to the dirt.

"Whew, that was close," Hadvar breathed, wiping his brow. "Not the sneaking type, eh?"

Valkyrie shook her head.

"I am capable of being quite covert, but I didn't want to take the chance with over a hundred pounds of bear chasing us. We have enough problems already."

Hadvar let out a bark of laughter.

"So knowingly engaging the bear seemed safer?"

Valkyrie let out a breathy laugh, giving the Nord a shove.

"We got the jump on it, didn't we?"

"Aye," he chuckled, "aye."

IIII

As it turned out, the bear was to be their final trial.

Light glowed brightly from the end of the tunnel, and wind whipped into their faces.

"This looks like the way out," Hadvar breath, his steps quickening. "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it."

Snow blanketed the mouth of the cave, and Valkyrie wonder how high up they had climbed. The trails seemed to constantly slope up and down.

They ran out of the cave, the sun stinging their eyes after being in the dark for so long.

Sweat ran down their faces, and blood coated their clothes and limbs, but they were very much alive.

A loud rushing noise fell over them, and Hadvar put his arm out in front of her.

"Wait!"

From behind them, the ground trembled yet again as an enormous shadow fell over them.

The dragon swooped low, screeching its terrible voice as it flew away.

Valkyrie crawled to the left to watch it, and saw it fly high over a mountain before it vanished from sight.

The world around them grew still once again, and the two survivors carefully rose to their feet.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time," Hadvar said, watching the skies, "but I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back."

Valkyrie nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow, and looking into the skies for another sign of the colossal beast.

She hoped to never see another dragon again, but had a horrible feeling that today would be the first of many.

IIIII

**Whew! That was a lot to write! UNBOUND is a pretty great beginning quest though, and I wanted to try to get it all down in one chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading!**


End file.
